KDA Behind Closed Doors
by SmutKnight
Summary: It's the first stop of the K/DA world tour, and the popstars are handling their newfound fame differently. Lucky for the other band mates, Evelynn knows just how to soothe any worries they may have.
1. Chapter 1

The city of Siltvein was new to Kai'sa, its busy skyline littered with towering skyscrapers and luminescent billboards so bright that sky never seemed to darken here. Kai'sa was sat in the windowsill of her hotel room, hugging her legs to her chest as her eyes followed the dazzling light show that was the highways that weaved through the city like roots. Why did she still feel so nervous? She and the other girls had knocked it out of the park with their first concert earlier this evening, she had kept up with the others just fine and the crowd had loved her! Surely there was nothing else that could possibly be worrying her. She hugged her legs tighter. There was something else worrying her. Though K/DA as a band had only been together for a little over a year now, the other girls had known each other for years prior. Kai'sa was just as much a member of the band as the others, but she couldn't help but feel like an outsider backstage. They were friendly enough but Kai'sa suspected that the other members preferred each other's company when she wasn't present. She watched a as a helicopter did its best impression of a shooting star, hovering quickly with a distant rumble over the horizon, as she felt tears begin to silently make their way down her cheeks.

Little did Kai'sa know, she was not alone in the large hotel room. The distant motor of the helicopter had allowed someone to conceal the gentle creak of her door as they entered. Wrapped up in a black fluffy dressing gown, Evelynn watched curiously as her bandmate wept on the windowsill. Evelynn frowned slightly, her lashers moving behind her as she often did to make herself seem less intimidating. Evelynn had intended on inviting her out to go visit this city's clubs. Ahri had been adamant on going out drinking to celebrate their first big concert and had no doubt that they'd be let into the classiest joints the city had to offer. It seemed however that Kai'sa was not in any state to enjoy such things. Evelynn turned slightly, considering leaving as silently as she had entered and instead telling their manager to come check in on her. However, a slight smirk made its way across her lips as she noticed Kai'sa was still dressed in her stage outfit. The club could wait, she decided. Evelynn opened the door silently and took a few steps backwards, as if she had not yet entered the room, then knocked on the door.

Kai'sa jumped as she was alerted to the visitor at her door. Her heart skipped a beat and she almost fell off of the windowsill onto the floor as she saw her door partially opened. "_Wha-H-hey you can't come in here!"_ She called out fearfully, the idea of paparazzi flooding her hotel room or a break-in from a psychotic fan caused her legs to shake as she scrambled to her feet. Her fear subsided with a relieved sigh as she spotted Evelynn's neon pink hair and amber eyes peering out from behind the door. "_Sugar it's just me, sorry to startle you!" _Evelynn called out innocently, closing the door behind her and holding her hands up in front of her jokingly showing Kai'sa she was unarmed. "_**Eve!**__ You scared the crap out of me! I was just…"_ Kai'sa's eyes went wide as she quickly used the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. "_I was just admiring the view…"_ She added quietly, looking at the ground as Evelynn waltzed past her towards the window. Kai'sa looked up quickly, her guilty frown instantly turning into an annoyed grimace. "_Hey, how did you get in here anyway?_" She asked, feeling her privacy had been violated.

Evelynn leaned against the windowsill, a grin on her face as she stared out at the busy city beyond it. One of her lashers deftly removed the manager's key chain from pocket of her dressing gown, spinning the key chain round and around in front of Kai'sa. "_He tends to get a bit… handsy when he's been drinking, so I helped myself~"_ Evelynn explained, causing Kai'sa to roll her eyes, not at all surprised that their manager had been embarrassing himself again. "_So what? you thought you'd just let yourself into my room? Eve that's so not cool."_ Kai'sa accused, crossing her arms against her chest self consciously as Eve beamed back at her, silhouetted by the window behind her. Evelynn strolled back towards Kai'sa, her lashers moving back behind the girl's back. Kai'sa's annoyed pout turned to confusion as she noticed the demon's trademark smirk replaced by an unnatural, concerned frown. "_I heard you crying sweetie"_ Evelynn explained.

Kai'sa's jaw dropped, she averted her eyes from her band mate, stammering back and forth between shock and denial as her mind raced to find a suitable excuse to keep her dignity intact. Her eyes flicked back to Eve just in time to catch the woman mere inches in front of her, her arms outstretched. Kai'sa barely had time to register something contacting her back, as the demon's lashers gently pulled her into her band mate's warm embrace. Evelynn wrapped her arms around the girl's slender waist, squeezing her gently, placing her head on her shoulder. Kai'sa could smell the alluring scent of strawberries coming from Evelynn's hair spray as she hesitantly placed her own arms around the girl's shoulders. Kai'sa stood awkwardly for a few moments as her band mate embraced her. She had known and performed with Evelynn for almost a year now, but this was the most physical contact she had ever received from the girl. After all, after their shows it was common for Evelynn to disappear for the night. Ahri and Akali would joke about stalking some poor helpless fanboy and luring him into her bed for the night, which Kai'sa didn't doubt when she considered her band mate's outgoing personality and even more outgoing outfits. Yet her she was gently hugging her. "_It's Ok to feel homesick, sugar"_ Evelynn cooed sweetly, squeezing Kai'sa gently again, her lashers rubbing up and down Kai'sa's back comfortingly.

Kai'sa looked on in confusion for a moment, before realising that as this was their first tour, she must have assumed that she was feeling homesick and that's why she'd come to check up on her. Evelynn began to run her fingers through Kai'sa's long hair soothingly as the purple haired girl spoke once more. "_Actually… I'm not homesick"_ Kai'sa admitted, taking her arms from around the girl's shoulders, placing them awkwardly to her side. Evelynn let go of her, and took a step back, gently holding her arms as she searched her face for an explanation. "_What's got you so upset then Kai?"_ Eve inquired, rubbing Kai'sa's arm slightly as she spoke, looking at her bandmate with concern. "_Well it's… it's silly really I…"_ Kai'sa jumped as she felt a finger being placed against her lips. _"Hold that thought just a moment, sweetie"_ Evelynn cooed, removing her finger from the girl's lips and instead grabbing her hand. Evelynn lead Kai'sa to the large ornate sofa in the middle of the hotel room. Evelynn sat herself with her back against the arm of the sofa and held her arms out for Kai'sa to join her. Kai'sa hesitated, but missing the girl's brief embrace, quickly sat herself down so that she was between Eve's legs with her back against her chest.

"_Better? Now, tell momma Eve what's bothering you." _Evelynn said softly, beginning to braid and play with the girl's long luxurious hair. Kai'sa at once felt more comfortable, the warmth and softness of Eve's thick fluffy robe helping her to relax. "_It's going to sound silly but… well I know I'm new to the band, well I mean, I'm new to you and the others." _Kai'sa began, feeling her throat becoming tight, waterworks threatening to start up at any moment. Evelynn wrapped an arm around Kai'sa's stomach embracing her, and with her other she returned to stroking her upper arm comfortingly. Kai'sa continued: "_It's not that I don't feel like I'm part of the group…" _"_You are, just as much as I am~" _Evelynn interrupted, reassuring the girl._ "I know that but it's the fact that you've all known each other for so long and you've all only known me for a year and…" _Kai'sa stopped herself with a sniff as a single tear began to roll down her pale cheek. "_Oh sweetie, are you worried that we don't love you? That we don't consider you one of us? Is that it?"_ Evelynn asked softly, moving some of the girl's hair out of her face as frowned at the tear tracing her cheek. Kai'sa felt her bottom lip quivering, and unable to voice a reply, she simply nodded.

Evelynn cradled Kai'sa in her arms for a few moments, making gentle comforting sounds as she let the woman get the tears out of her system, resting her head on her shoulder. Once Kai'sa had calmed down a bit, Evelynn squeezed her gently with her arm around her stomach. "_You know, maybe that's partially my fault. Of course, we all think you're one of us, and we love you girl."_ Evelynn began, taking a hold of Kai'sa's hand and interlocking her fingers with her bandmates. "_But perhaps I haven't put enough effort into taking the time to __**really**__ get to know you, or for you to get to know me…"_ Evelynn continued, a hint of guilt in her voice. "_No really it's fine it's just me being emotional_" Kai'sa began, only to be waved off by the demon holding her. "_Nonsense, we can fix this right now, why don't we have a girl's night in? Just you and me. We'll get to know each other better, not just as bandmates, but as friends." _Evelynn suggested, squeezing Kai'sa's fingers between her own gently. Kai'sa smiled, and leaned back against Evelynn more, far more relaxed now that she'd got her worries out of her system. "_I'd really like that, Eve"_ Kai'sa admitted, squeezing Evelynn's hand back.

Kai'sa moved to the other side of the sofa, her back against the opposite arm, so that she was facing Evelynn, and the pair began to talk about anything and everything. The topics ranged from their dickhead manager, and how right now he was likely having to book another room to stay in due to Evelynn stealing his keys, to Kai'sa's missile pack. Evelynn mentioned feeling cold, and to show off her precision, Kai'sa used a quick barrage of void missiles to light the logs laying in the fireplace opposite the sofa. Evelynn explained how an actual wood fuelled fireplace was not uncommon for expensive hotels, how it would help pompous businessmen feel like they accomplished something with their hands just by lighting it. Kai'sa laughed at the ridiculousness of it, having grown up in the countryside. The pair continued to change topics, discussing how Eve had come to know Akali and Ahri, how Akali was so uppity because she was teased about her height growing up, and how Ahri had always been a bit of a preppy bitch. Of course, Evelynn reassured Kai'sa by telling her that she loved them all dearly despite their flaws, and that the same was true for Kai'sa.

Kai'sa blushed, still feeling rather silly about her outburst earlier, but appreciating Evelynn making her feel better. There was a lull in the conversation, and Kai'sa turned away from Eve to watch a log crackle and pop as It partially collapsed. Evelynn however had her eyes firmly on Kai'sa. Her gaze wandered from the girl's soft pale face, down her bust tastefully hidden beneath her gold top, all the way down her long slender legs clad in skin-tight leather. Evelynn smirked to herself and licked her lips slightly. "_Kai, mind if I take this robe off? I'm getting rather hot under all this fluff~"_ The demon explained, waving a hand dramatically to fan her face. "_As long as you're wearing something underneath haha"_ Kai'sa teased back, becoming much more comfortable in her bandmates company. "_Oh of course~" _Evelynn teased back. She stood herself up and faced the fire, deftly untying her dressing gown, allowing the fabric to slowly glide down from her neck across her shoulders before dropping all at once to the floor. Kai'sa's eyes widened. She had been expecting a pyjama top and bottoms, but here Evelynn stood in black lace panties that barely concealed her ass.

Kai'sa stared for a moment, marvelling at perfectly round and pale her ass was, before looking away hurriedly. Evelynn however had been watching her from over her shoulder and continued to wear her sly smirk across her face. Evelynn then made a show of pirouetting around, to reveal her matching lace bra. It was partially see-through, and barely made it up past the woman's nipples. "_Like what you see?_" Evelynn teased, playfully striking a pose for Kai'sa before laughing. Kai'sa hesitantly joined in with the laughter, struggling to take her eyes off Evelynn's more feminine features. "_I'm just teasing sweetie; it was sent from a fan. Of course, I didn't reply to the sender, but it looked so cute on me that I couldn't bring myself to throw them out. Don't you think they're cute?"_ Evelynn asked, sitting back down opposite the girl. "_They're very… cute, yes"_ Kai'sa admitted, thinking better than to call them bold lest Evelynn take it the wrong way. "_A fashionable woman like you, I bet you have dozens of pairs of cute underwear like this"_ Evelynn teased, to which Kai'sa only smiled. Right now, Kai'sa wasn't wearing any. Her top was thick enough fabric to prevent her nipples being visible, and her trousers were far too tight for her to comfortably wear underwear.

Evelynn's smirk faded as another brief silence filled the room. Evelynn pondered a different tactic. "_So, any cute guys caught your eye lately?" _Evelynn asked, adjusting her bra as she shot a playful grin at her band mate. Kai'sa could feel her cheeks turning beet red. "_N-no hah it's… it's not like we get to stay in one place for very long a-and I can't really date because what if he's secretly a weird fanboy and I don't… haha… no…"_ Kai'sa stammered, beginning to play with her hair nervously as the near-naked woman opposite continued to watch her. "_Oh? And you don't sneak out at night and look for a cute boy to take home?"_ Evelynn teased further, shooting a playful week at her co-star. Kai'sa simply shook her head, feeling very embarrassed. "…_and what about a girl, then?"_ Eve continued, barely able to conceal an eager smile as she admired the girl's slender legs once more. "_I… what do you mean?"_ Kai'sa asked innocently. "_You know, a cute girl to take home and… well enjoy the perks of being a superstar with"_ Evelynn explained, inspecting her nails as if to emphasize that it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Kai'sa felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She'd never talked about anything sexual with a friend before, let alone whether or not she was into women. Why did Evelynn think she was into women anyway? It's not as if she'd ever given being with another woman much thought… I mean when she was younger she might have perhaps watched a few videos of… But that was just a little experimental phase, nothing to dwell on. Kai'sa suddenly became aware of the silence hanging in the room. "_I've never… been with a woman, no." _Kai'sa admitted, slightly unnerved by how pleased Evelynn looked upon hearing this information. Evelynn's plan was beginning to fall into place. "_Oh? Do you not find them attractive?_" Eve asked innocently, crossing her legs the other way to deliberately flash her panties at Kai'sa. "_Well… I do, I mean, of course, women can be very pretty"_ Kai'sa admitted, her gaze seemingly drawn to between Evelynn's legs. "_Sugar, pretty is what moms call their daughters, I'm asking if you find other women hot. Someone like me, for example~"_ Evelynn pried further, growing bolder as she began to take control of the situation.

"_Well… you're hot yes, or rather women like you are. N-not to say that you aren't hot Eve I just… haven't really thought about that… um"_ Kai'sa replied shyly, fumbling over her words. Evelynn decided that this was enough. The demon leaned forward, allowing Kai'sa a better view of her cleavage. "_You've never thought about another woman's breasts? About another woman's ass? About wanting to sink your teeth into them?"_ Evelynn teased, crawling slowly towards Kai'sa, on the offensive. Kai'sa felt a shiver down her spine as the atmosphere of the room changed, she found herself leaning backwards more as Evelynn moved closer. "_Haha… w-what do you mean Eve I… I g-guess I…" _Evelynn interrupted her, placing her hands on her legs. "_You've never thought about tasting another woman? About feeling her fingers inside of you?"_ Evelynn continued, moving her hands up to her thigh, causing Kai'sa to shiver. Kai'sa was too nervous to talk, and instead watched her co-star get closer and closer. Evelynn moved her body up so that she was straddling the girl, slowly leaning her torso down so that her breasts were pressed against Kai'sa's, her face mere inches from her overwhelmed band member. "_You've never thought about kissing another woman? How soft her lips would feel, how sweet her tongue would taste?"_ Evelyn whispered seductively; her lips tantalizingly close to Kai'sa's.

"_Eve I-I…"_ Kai'sa stammered, looking helplessly into Evelynn's eyes. "_Would you like to?"_ Evelynn whispered sensually, staring down Kai'sa as a predator would their prey. "…yes" Kai'sa replied timidly. Before her lips could finish forming the final syllable however, Evelynn was upon her. Her soft strawberry flavoured lips pressing eagerly against her own. At first Kai'sa struggled, shocked by the sudden intimacy. But as Evelynn gently began to part her lips, slipping a sweet tasting tongue into the girl's shocker mouth, her struggling stopped and she pushed back into the kiss slightly. After a few moments of passionate kissing, Kai'sa moved her arms nervously around Evelynn's back. Evelynn smiled into the kiss, and without skipping a beat, moved Kai'sa's hands down to her ass. Kai'sa was hesitant to move her fingers at first, but as Evelynn deepened the kiss and muffled a lustful moan against her mouth, she tentatively began to squeeze the demon's soft ass. A little later and Kai'sa was sinking her fingers into the girl's firm ass cheeks eagerly causing Eve to moan and grin whenever Kai'sa was particularly rough. By now Evelynn's hands had wondered from playing with the girl's hair, down to her delicate pale face, down to her perky breasts. Without a complaint from Kai'sa, Eve quickly pushed her top down to reveal her ample breasts and fully erect nipples. Evelynn quickly began to squeeze them, taking time to pinch and gently pull at her nipples to hear the girl beneath her moan into the kiss.

After a while Evelynn grew frustrated having her ass played with so roughly but receiving no satisfaction, acutely aware of her lust beginning to make its way down her inner thighs. She abruptly broke the kiss, much to Kai'sa's confusion, who with her hair dishevelled and a string of saliva connecting her lips to Eve's, looked intoxicated by the kiss. Evelynn wasted no time in moving down Kai'sa's body, her lips eagerly meeting her breasts as she moved her waist down to grind herself against Kai'sa's leg. Evelynn sucked on Kai'sa's breasts for a few moments, deliberately avoiding her nipples, wanting to build the anticipation. Kai'sa looked down at her, biting her lip, whimpering slightly. Evelynn smirked in reply, before slowly and sensually running the tip of her tongue around one of her sensitive nipples. In no time at all, Evelynn was suckling and biting on the girl's nipple, causing an array of moans and "_F-fuck!"_ from her co-star. After Evelynn was satisfied with the number of bite marks littering Kai'sa's breasts, she moved further still down her body.

As Evelynn lowered herself further, she elegantly hooked her fingers into the top of Kai'sa's skin-tight trousers, peeling them off as she moved backwards. Evelynn was delighted to find the girl cleanly shaven, and very wet, the girl's mess practically leaking from her pussy. Evelynn wasted no time at all, for it had been too long now that she had wondered how delicious her cute co-star tasted, and dove tongue first into her tight pink entrance. Kai'sa threw her head back in pleasure. Little did Evelynn know, this wasn't just her first time with a woman, it was her first-time full stop. Kai'sa shuddered as she came almost immediately, coating Evelynn's eager tongue in her warm sticky nectar. Evelynn was undeterred by the girl cumming so quickly however and pushed her tongue deeper still into Kai'sa. Kai'sa moved her legs so that her feet were resting on Evelynn's back, her legs twitching and shaking as Evelynn ate her out. The Demon's tongue traced her labia and made its way up to her clit, eagerly lapping and sucking as the girl's pleasure centre. Kai'sa gripped her hair roughly, practically screaming with the pleasure of the girl's tongue.

Evelynn was eager to push the girl's limits further, however. Eager to taste more of her. Evelynn placed her hands beneath Kai'sa's ass and lifted her slightly, her tongue venturing further south and licking playfully at her ass. Kai'sa twitched and came almost immediately, not used to such lewd stimulating sensations, prompting Evelynn to continue eating her ass. Evelynn sunk her claw-like nails into Kai'sa's thighs as her tongue venture between her clit and her ass, causing the girl's thighs to quiver and spams with the overstimulation. Evelynn noticed Kai'sa's breathing becoming heavier and could tell she was getting close once more. Evelynn removed her lips from Kai'sa's clit long enough to moan a lustful: "_Cum for me, Kai, cum for momma Eve"._

Kai'sa was pushed over the edge by such heated dirty talk, and her hips rocking back and forth against the demon's mouth, she came messily and hard, moaning loudly as Eve greedily swallowed every last drop of her juices. Evelynn let the girl calm down, slowly sitting up and licking her lips clean of the girl's mess. Kai'sa was clearly exhausted, and as desperate as Eve was for satisfaction of her own, she did not want to push the girl too hard. Quietly, she lay back down on the sleepy girl, nuzzling against her neck and kissing her chest. It didn't take long for Kai'sa to fall asleep there on the sofa. Evelynn was still soaked, and considered fingering herself to completion, but thought better of it when weighing up the risk of waking her sleeping co-star. Instead, she pulled out her phone and took a selfie of herself grinning, her tongue out and less than an inch from Kai'sa's still erect nipple. _I guess I'll have to fuck myself to this tomorrow morning_ Evelynn mused, putting her phone away and falling steadily to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelynn surveyed the bustling club with a smug smirk upon her face. It was still a few days before their first concert here in the city, but the paparazzi had made sure that all of Siltvein knew they were already here. Evelynn noticed half the club had their eyes on her, some more subtle than others. This was a high-class club, with the line to get in extending down the street and around the corner. Obviously, Evelynn needed only to saunter up to the bouncer and pull down her shades and she was let in immediately. Her other co-stars preferred to keep a low profile, Kai'sa barely left her room and Ahri was far too busy taking photo shoots and getting interviewed to spend her time enjoying the nightlife like herself. Eve sauntered over to the bar, soaking in the attention that came with knowing anyone behind her was sure to be checking her out. After all, she'd deliberately picked out her tightest and shortest dress, a constant tease as every step brought the fabric tantalizingly close to revealing her shapely ass beneath. Evelynn leaned against the bar. Before she could open her mouth to order, the smartly dressed bartender placed a colourful cocktail down in front of her, shooting her a wink before serving another patron.

_Why do I even bother bringing my purse?_ Eve wondered, sipping at her cocktail as she surveyed the club once more. With her newfound celebrity status, Eve found herself able to be as picky as she wanted when it came to her chosen company for the evening. It seemed as if she could take any man or woman of her choosing and convince them to follow her back to her hotel room with little to no effort at all. Evelynn grinned to herself as a she noticed a group of stylishly dressed women notice her and talk excitedly amongst themselves. Then Evelynn did something she didn't expect, she found herself frowning. There was no challenge here. No seduction necessary, with her status in society being what it was, she need only tell people her name and they'd fall head over heels for her. She looked away from the gaggle of women trying to sneak photos of her, and instead looked down the bar. There were a few overly intoxicated businessmen trying to slur together enough sounds to make the bartended understand what drink they wanted. Next to them a couple who were being far too enthusiastic about exploring each other's mouths, and then right at the far end was a woman sat alone wearing a face mask.

Evelynn looked at the woman sat by herself for a moment. She was sat with her head down looking into her drink, a large glass of what looked to be beer or cider and seemed to be paying little attention to the club around her. Evelynn was vaguely aware of a man with half shaven hair approaching her, barely taking her eyes off of the reserved woman at the other end of the bar as he spoke. "_Hey so uh… C-can I buy you a drink Evelynn?"_ The man asked nervously, clearly incredible intimidated by the popstar, his mates sat around a table nearby loudly egging him on. Just as Evelynn was about to turn to face the man propositioning her, the woman she was watching looked up slightly, made eye contact with Evelynn and for a moment her golden eyes widened, and she returned her gaze quickly to her beverage. Evelynn smirked. So, this was where Akali had been hiding.

Evelynn barely looked at the man as she shot a quick and polite "_No thanks",_ before walking past him towards Akali. The man dejectedly turned and held his hands out in confusion to his mates who were now in an uproar, pointing and laughing at his misfortune. Evelynn sat on the empty stool next to Akali, facing away from the bar with her elbows resting on the counter. "_Fancy seeing you here"_ Evelynn teased, shooting a wink at Akali. Although the face mask obscured a great deal of her face, Evelynn could tell the girl was not exactly thrilled that she had spotted her. "_Yeah, spooky."_ Akali replied curtly, lifting her mask slightly to take a long swig of her beer. Evelynn frowned again. Akali was usually fairly reserved, but something must be off for her to be so dismissive. Evelynn turned around so that she was facing the bar and placed a hand on her arm. "_hun… everything alright?"_ Evelynn leaned in and whispered. Akali furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. "_Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't expect you to be here."_ Akali remarked with apparent disinterest, taking another drink from her beer.

Evelynn sat for a moment with her hand on Akali's arm, thinking of something to say. Eventually however she thought it best to leave the girl, who was clearly not appreciating her company. After all, she was wearing her face mask, she obviously didn't want to be recognised. "_…Ok well, I'll leave you too it then Akali. See you at rehearsals tomorrow morning."_ Evelynn remarked solemnly, her normal feisty tone of voice absent from her speech. She took her hand off of Akali's arm and began to stand up, only for Akali to tug at her arm gently, encouraging her to sit back down. "_No, stay. I want you here I'm just being dumb."_ Akali admitted, still seeming to be somewhat reserved. Evelynn sat back down, taking a sip of her cocktail. Akali noticed the girl's colourful drink. "_Of course you'd drink something like that"_ Akali teased, prodding Evelynn playfully in the ribs. Evelynn smirked, relieved to see some of Akali's normal playfulness and sass returning to her demeaner. "_Well not all of us like that tasteless rubbish you drink, dear"_ Evelynn teased back, causing Akali to laugh slightly before drinking once again.

The pair talked for a while on the bar, Evelynn nursing her drink slowly whilst Akali went through a couple more pints of Siltvein's local craft beer. The girls went through their usual conversation topics, about how much their manager sucked, how annoying the constant interviews were, and how sore their throats were after every rehearsal. Despite the pleasant chatter, Akali still seemed somewhat off. After a particularly excited pair of women pestered Eve to take a selfie with them, all the while Akali turned her back and pretended not to know her co-star, Akali finally felt drunk enough to confide in Evelynn. "_So…"_ Akali began, lowering her face mask to reveal her rosy cheeks to Eve. "_You asked if everything was alright, and it is, I'm fine obviously."_ Akali remarked, allowing her pride to get the better of her momentarily. "_…but I maybe might be feeling a little bit… homesick."_ Akali relented, feeling her bottom lip beginning to quiver, quickly pulling her mask back over her face and looking down at her empty glass.

Even with the mask, Evelynn could tell the girl was both embarrassed and upset by feeling what she undoubtedly considered to be 'pointless feelings'. Evelynn looked at Akali with concern, before putting her arm around the girl's shoulders. "_You? Homesick? But you're the toughest bitch I know!"_ Evelynn teased, giving Akali a playful squeeze, but Akali did not take her eyes from her glass. _Shit… that didn't help_, Evelynn thought to herself, biting her nails as she tried to think of a better approach. "_Look… Akali, It's Ok to feel homesick. It's perfectly natural, you don't need to feel bad about it."_ Evelynn reassured softly, squeezing Akali once more. Akali shot a sideways smile at Evelynn, even though it was clearly half-hearted. The two would have sat in relative silence for a while, were it not for the constant drum and bass of the club around them. Evelynn did not feel this was the best place for Akali to feel better. "_Ok you, why don't we ditch this joint and head back to my room to unwind and get you feeling better?"_ Evelynn asked sweetly, standing up and tugging at Akali to follow her. Akali stood up, wobbling slightly, and took Evelynn's arm. "_Well ok, but we're going to __**my**__ room, I've got whiskey there."_ Akali instructed, keeping her head down as she exited the busy club with her co-star.

Akali slipped into the back of Evelynn's limo whilst the paparazzi that had gathered on the outside of the club snapped hundreds of photos of her demon co-worker, who was pulling poses and blowing kisses to any camera that appeared in front of her. Akali rolled her eyes as Evelynn entered the limo. "_What, you know I like the attention"_ Evelynn remarked, checking her hair in one of the Limo's many mirrors. It didn't take long for the two to arrive back at their hotel (using the back entrance to avoid more paparazzi) and quickly take the elevator up to Akali's room. Akali pushed her door open and let Evelynn in. Evelynn stared in bewilderment at all the kunai embedded into the walls. "_…You know you have to pay extra for all this damage, right?"_ Evelynn asked, taking one of the Kunai from the walls and inspecting it. Akali shrugged. "_Our manager pays for that, fuck him."_ She explained, taking the kunai from Eve's hand and bitterly throwing it up into the ceiling causing a shower of plaster. Akali rummaged around in her dresser for a minute before producing a large bottle of whiskey. Evelynn sat down on Akali's bed and smiled sweetly as Akali brought over two shot glasses for them both.

Sat on the bed cross legged, facing each other, the girls began to take shots and their conversation steadily became more relaxed and akin to their normal playful banter. Akali's mood had drastically improved from the club, and she was trying to push Evelynn's button as she tended to do. "_Oh please, there's no way you've fucked 5 guys here already. We've only been in the city for 3 days you slut"_ Akali teased, pouring Evelynn another shot as she shot her a wicked grin. Evelynn rolled her eyes as she laughed at the comment. "_Well, when you look as good as I do, the men tend to come flocking."_ Evelynn commented confidently, batting her eyelashes at Akali as if to emphasize the point. Akali bit her lip as she looked Eve up and down, laughing once she realised, she could see Evelynn's panties between her crossed legs. "_What kind of slut bothers wears panties? I think you're secretly just as much of a prude as Ahri, putting on this show of being some sexual demon to make the rest of us jealous!"_ Akali remarked smarmily, her smile faltering slightly as she realised, she **was** jealous of Eve. Evelynn caught this almost imperceptible drop in the sassy woman's guard and decided to run with it. "_Fine, I'll take my panties off if that's what you want"_ Evelynn teased back, spreading her legs to allow Akali a better look at her panties.

Akali did a poor job of keeping her eyes off of Evelynn, taking a drink of Whiskey straight from the bottle. "_Do whatever you want, I'm not your manager"_ Akali retorted, beginning to feel a sudden sexual tension building in the small hotel room. "_Well, if you insist, since I'm such a __**slut**__" _Evelynn shot back playfully. She put down her shot glass and leaned backwards, extending her legs out to either side of Akali. Slowly, she hooked her thumbs into her white decorative panties, pulling them slowly down her long curvy legs, pulling them off completely as Akali watched with jealousy at the girl's confidence. "_wow…"_ Akali managed, her mind beginning to become too distracted by Evelynn's body to throw more shade. "_Wow indeed."_ Evelynn teased, shooting Akali a playful wink. Akali, not wanting to be appear out of her depth, picked up the girl's panties and inspected them with a smug grin, hoping to embarrass her co-star. "_Oh and here I expected you to be wearing some lace underwear, these are far too boring to be yours."_ Akali teased, oblivious to the fact that Evelynn had in fact been wearing a pair of Ahri's underwear due to them sharing a hotel room.

"_and they're so… wow they're soaked…"_ Akali began, dropping to a whisper as she felt her the wet spot between her fingertips. "_I dare you lick them."_ Evelynn asked with a sinister tone to her voice, leaning forward and beaming at the girl, knowing full well she was not one to back down from a challenge. Akali felt her cheeks flush with slight embarrassment but was emboldened by such an easy task. She held the panties up to her mouth and slowly ran her tongue along the wet spot, tasting her co-star's nectar. She tried to think nothing of it, but the sweet sticky mess sent shivers down her spine, threatening to soak her own panties. Evelynn laughed loudly as Akali pouted at her, embarrassed at having been made to do such a thing. "_Yeah well, we'll see how you like it!"_ Akali shouted, leaning quickly forward and grabbing Evelynn by the shoulder straps of her dress, pulling her into a kiss tongue first.

Evelynn smirked into the kiss. Akali held her tongue in place against Evelynn's, with her eyes screwed shut. Eve however sought to escalate the situation, and immediately swirled her tongue around her co-stars, pushing against Akali eagerly. Akali hesitated, breaking the kiss, but whether it was the alcohol or the cockiness of not wanting to be the first to back down, she pushed back into the kiss eagerly. The two kissed passionately on the bed, until Eve tugged at Akali so that she was lying on top of the demon. Any prior ego and pride from Akali had long since been replaced by lust, and she slipped a hand between the taller girl's thighs as they continued kissing. Akali was no first timer, and began expertly rubbing Evelynn's clit, much to her moans of enjoyment. The kiss devolved into messy licks and tongue sucking, with Akali sucking eagerly on Evelynn's tongue.

Just as Evelynn began to get close, Akali smirked. "_Say please~"_ She teased, a bratty smirk across her face as she held her fingertip pressed firmly against the girl's clit. Akali was about to repeat herself, but she saw a glint of excitement in the demon's eyes that gave her pause. Without warning, Evelynn used her lashers to lift and gently throw Akali against the pillows at the top of the large double bed. Before Akali could register what had happened, Evelynn was upon her, straddling her and holding her wrists above her head. Akali was aware of fabric being wrapped around her wrists, and once Evelynn had finished, she looked up to see that the girl's panties had been used to restrain her. Akali looked up to the demon who was grinning down at her with a cocky smile. "_You done?"_ Akali asked.

**THWACK**

Akali flinched, but upon feeling no pain she looked up. Evelynn had forcefully stuck a Kunai into the wall just under her restraints, holding her wrists high above her head. "_Such a cutie thinking you can dominate the demon~"_ Evelynn teased, leaning down and planting a messy passionate kiss against her lips. Evelynn broke the kiss and laughed, holding the embarrassed girl's head in her hands. "_Now, are you going to be mommy's good girl and eat her out?"_ Evelynn teased, reaching between her legs and fingering herself eagerly, getting her fingers slick with her mess. She held her dripping fingers just out of reach of Akali's mouth. Akali screwed her face up in frustration as she struggled against her bindings, but after a moment she relented, avoiding eye contact with Evelynn. "_…I'll eat you out."_ She replied quietly. "_What was that dear?~"_ Evelynn teased, her teeth bared in a near euphoric grin as she began to lick her fingers clean. "_I'll eat you out… mommy."_ Akali said slightly louder than before, making an effort to keep eye contact with the demon, her cheeks flushed crimson with embarrassment. Eve did not need further confirmation and lifted her skirt up as she roughly straddled the girl's face.

Akali did not hesitate, her tongue eagerly lapping at the girl's drenched entrance, suckling on her clit as Evelynn rocker her hips back and forth. After being brought so close to climax by her fingers, it didn't take long for Akali to throw her head back in ecstasy as she came upon her co-star's face. Evelynn was far from satisfied however and rode Akali's face for almost an hour before climbing off. When she eventually finished, she beamed at Akali with pride at her handywork, the girl's face a mess with her creamy nectar. Akali was practically drooling but looked cross at not having received any attention herself. Evelynn fixed her dress, leaning down and planting a single brief kiss upon her pouting lips. "_Be a good girl next time, and I might let you cum"_ Evelynn teased, removing the Kunai from the wall and slipping it into her handbag as she left Akali with her wrists tied on the bed.

The next day, Evelynn noticed that after rehearsals Akali was a lot more chatty than usual, seeming to be much more cheerful than when they had originally arrived in Siltvein. Akali looked her way after telling a particularly vulgar joke that caused Ahri and Kai'sa to cover their mouths in disgust and embarrassment. Evelynn however shot Akali a wink, which caused immediate embarrassment to spread across the girl's face. Evelynn pondered revisiting her bratty co-star later tonight to see if she could teach her some proper manners…


	3. Chapter 3

Ahri yawned as she stood alone in the elevator. She turned on her front facing camera on her smart phone, and effortlessly struck a few poses in the well-lit gold and chrome lift. As soon as the last photo had been taken, her sly self-confident smile evaporated back into slight boredom. She flicked through the photos and selected the best framed one, before tweeting it off to the world with the caption "_Bright and early as always, look forward to meeting you all at the concert later!". _She smiled slightly at her screen as she watched the retweets flit from double digits, to triple digits. After just a few seconds her image had been retweeted over 2,000 times, with well over 300 replies. She scrolled through the replies for a moment, all of it just telling her attractive she was, with slight variations and in different languages. She quickly became bored reading the same thing over and over and quickly slid her phone back into her handbag.

Ahri's ear twitched slightly as the elevator dinged, the doors rumbling open to the top floor of the hotel. She glanced at the 4 doors along the hall, her and Akali's room being to the left of the Elevator, and Evelynn and Kai'sa's rooms to the right. She turned left, walking to the far end of the hall and standing Infront of her door, rummaging in her bag for her card key. Her fingertips met the key as her ear twitched once more at the sound of a door opening down the hall, past the lift. Ahri leant backwards from the alcove of her door and watched with curiosity as Evelynn exited Kai'sa's room. Her hair was down and dishevelled and she was wearing her dressing gown, clearly only having just woken up. Typical, Ahri thought to herself. Hear she was getting up at the crack od dawn to promote their tour with the local new stations, and her co-workers weren't even dressed despite it now being mid-morning. But why had she been in Kai'sa's room? Evelynn waved her hand with a giggle as she exited the room, presumably to Kai'sa.

Ahri furrowed her brow with mild annoyance. She hated missing out, and it seemed to her that while she had been working, her co-stars had been socialising. Evelynn turned away from Ahri, heading towards her room, when out rushed a barely dressed Kai'sa. The purple haired woman was only wearing panties, using one arm to cover her breasts, and in the other she was holding…  
Ahri gasped slightly, her cheeks growing hot as Kai'sa tapped Eve on the back, holding Eve's panties out to the demon, who took them gratefully. Kai'sa put her hand behind her head, commenting awkwardly on how Evelynn mustn't forget those. Evelynn smirked back at the girl and leaned forward to kiss her. Ahri peaked from her doorway with disbelief as Evelynn planted a passionate kiss on the girl's lips, lingering there for a few moments, before shooting her a wink and walking back to her door. Kai'sa lingered for a moment in the hallway, watching Evelynn disappear into her room, before turning around and heading back inside her own room.

Ahri stood in silence, alone in the hallway, her heart thumping away in her chest as she took in the events she had just witnessed. After making sure both women had now gone back to their respective rooms, she used her key-card to enter her room. She dumped her handbag on her bed and lied herself down next to it. She pursed her lips as she lay there, staring at the ceiling. Surely, she must be assuming wrongly, it must have just been a friendly kiss. After all, her and Eve had kissed for the paparazzi before, though admittedly it had been when they were both a little intoxicated. Perhaps it only seemed to linger because she was worried about being caught watching them? But those panties… surely there must be another reason as to why Evelynn had taken her panties off in Kai'sa's room. Ahri's hands moved down her body to her thighs, where she rubbed her soft skin idly. Ahri ran through unlikely scenario after unlikely scenario, and her fingers began to wander down between her thighs.

They must have had sex. It was the only explanation that made sense. _I didn't even know Kai'sa… well… went __**that**__ way!_ Ahri thought to herself, her fingers absentmindedly rubbing the fabric of her panties. When did this start? How long have they been doing this sort of thing without her noticing? Were they a couple? It didn't seem like they were as they didn't seem to interact with one another outside of rehearsal anymore than they did with her or Akali. Ahri felt her cheeks growing hot again as she considered how far they'd gotten. If her panties were off, then surely Kai'sa had eaten her out? That cute shy girl between Evelynn's thick confident thighs… Ahri gasped as pleasure shot up her spine from her clit, which she had been gently massaging with her fingertips without even realising. Ahri pouted, reaching under the fabric of her panties with her slender fingers. She probed her fingertips curiously to her entrance and pulled them away, surprised by how wet she'd gotten.

Ahri slid her panties down to her thighs and began rubbing her clit in circles with her fingers. Was Eve really that much of a slut that she'd corrupted poor innocent Kai'sa? At least, as far as Ahri knew she was innocent. If she was honest with herself, perhaps she hadn't taken enough time to get to know the girl. Although, evidently, Evelynn had. The thought of having Kai'sa's delicate pretty face between her thighs, the feeling of another girl, let alone a bandmate's tongue on her clit. Ahri moaned softly as her rubbing continued, lifting one of her legs slightly. She wondered if the two had been passionately kissing, their fingers in each other's messy tight slits. How amazing would it feel to have Kai'sa's fingers pleasuring her, instead of her own? Ahri arched her back and moaned as she felt her walls pulse and a few droplets of her mess trickle steadily down her curves onto the bed below.

Ahri steadied her breathing and pulled her panties back on as she got back out of bed. She looked herself over in her full body mirror, fixing her hair here and there and picking a piece of lint from the fluff on her ears. Happy with her appearance, and feeling suitably self-confident, she grabbed her bag with her K/DA uniform in and headed back out into the hallway. First, she knocked on Akali's door, and after a few moments of silence the door opened. Akali looked particularly dishevelled, her hair sticking out all over the place, a large stained white top barely covering her petite body, and an almost empty bottle of Sake dangling from her fingertips. She scowled at Ahri with one eye open, evidently very hungover. "_Morning uh… have a long night?"_ Ahri inquired with her usual cheerful tone. Akali blinked at her slowly. "_… well I was just letting you know that we've got rehearsals in an hour, so plenty of time to have a shower, freshen up a bit, maybe grab a bite to eat!"_ Ahri continued, feeling uncomfortable under the gaze from Akali's tired eyes. Akali blinked slowly once more, managing a single moody "_Ok…" _before she slowly shut the door on the smiling kitsune. Ahri pouted once the door was closed, lingering for just a few moments. Her ear twitched as she heard Akali's shower turn on, and she smiled to herself before continuing down the hall to Kai'sa's room.

She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she outstretched her arm to knock on the woman's door. She paused, a creeping nervousness causing her wrist to tremble slightly. She held her wrist with her other arm against her chest, closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to remain composed. She then knocked rhythmically against Kai'sa's door. "_One second!"_ Kai'sa called out. Ahri couldn't help but smile. She may not have known Kai'sa very long, but she was certainly the sweetest of her bandmates. A few seconds later and the door opened, a half-dressed Kai'sa opened the door, wearing her skin-tight latex trousers but only a bra on her top half. She was mid-way through putting a second bun into her hair as she beamed up at Ahri. "_I-I won't be a minute, I'm almost ready! Oh, I'm not late, am I?"_ Kai'sa asked, clearly very flustered. "_No no, don't worry Kai, there's still an hour before rehearsals start."_ Ahri replied calmingly, patting the girl reassuringly on her upper arm. "_O-oh yeah, I knew that, sorry I overslept, and I got all confused and…"_ Kai'sa began to explain, motioning to her half put together outfit. "_Really, it's fine, I just came to remind you is all"_ Ahri remarked with a giggle, finding her eyes wandering down to Kai'sa's slender waist and toned legs. Ahri caught herself staring, and quickly interjected. "_Oh, and you shouldn't be wearing your uniform down to rehearsal, there's lots of paparazzi in the foyer, we can't let anyone seeing our outfits till the concert later."_ Ahri remarked unintentionally curtly, hoping Kai'sa had not noticed her staring. Kai'sa glanced down at her trousers and sighed. "_Of course, sorry Ahri."_ She replied with much less enthusiasm than before, obviously deflated by Ahri's perceived rudeness.

Ahri's smile slipped slightly into a half-frown as she picked up on Kai'sa's embarrassment, and she thought it best to end this interaction quickly before she accidentally said something else to hurt the poor girl's self-esteem. "_Well, I look forward to performing with you later Kai, I'll be around if you need anything"_ Ahri declared cheerfully, waving goodbye warmly to Kai'sa as she walked away from her room towards Evelynn's door. Ahri paused in the hallway, waiting until she heard Kai's door close, before letting out a deep breath and continuing on to Evelynn's. She knocked hard on Evelynn's door, the sound of EDM coming from within threatening to drown out her knocking. Evelynn answered almost immediately, using a remote to mute her music playing as she spoke. "_Such a lovely morning~"_ Evelynn cooed, smiling deviously at Ahri. Ahri folded her arms across her chest defensively. "_Indeed, it is, and you aren't dressed I see"_ Ahri retorted, noting the white fluffy dressing gown she was covered with. "_Yes well, I do need my beauty sleep, we can't all be so effortlessly ravishing as yourself dear"_ Evelynn remarked, her amber eyes studying Ahri's face. Ahri blushed slightly, rolling her eyes. "_mhm. Well, I thought it best to remind you that rehearsals are in an hour, make sure you eat something before then as it's going to be a long day." _Evelynn's devilish smile disappeared. "_Shit, only an hour? Guess I need to hurry up and get ready."_ Eve commented with complete seriousness, rushing away from the door over to her makeup table where she steadily worked on removing last night's get up. Ahri slowly closed the door, waving goodbye to the demon.

Rehearsals went well for the group, they almost started on time too except Akali had turned up 20 minutes late. Their manager had tried to scald her, but she had just flipped him the bird which had made the other bandmates giggle. Akali had approached Ahri to thank her for waking her up, admitting that she had forgotten the concert was today. Ahri fussed over the girl, making sure she knew it was no worry and that she's just glad she seemed to have perked up since this morning, complimenting her on her hair. As the popstars practiced their dance routines, Ahri couldn't help but keep glancing over at Eve and Kai. Every so often, Eve would throw a knowing smirk at the purple haired woman, who in turn would blush and avoid eye contact. Even during their break, while all four of them were chatting, eating and relaxing, Evelynn seemed to make it a point to sit much close to Kai'sa than she ever had done previously. Ahri found herself growing annoyed, jealous of the bond they evidently shared.

Soon enough the concert time came around, and they were taken via limousine to Siltvein Stadium. Kai'sa suffered particularly bad nerves before the show, shedding tears and requiring comforting from all of the other bandmates to assure her that she'd do great. Both Evelynn and Ahri had held her and complimented her ability to no end whilst Akali helped to fix her eyeliner, bolstering the girl's confidence enough to hold out until the performance. The concert itself went without a hitch, all of the women performed their parts perfectly, much to the deafening roar of their thousands of fans watching. Akali had absolutely crushed it with her rapping, leaving the crowd in stunned silence for the duration, and Kai'sa's dance moves in her tight flattering outfit had drew more than a couple of wolf whistles from the mesmerized crowd. It wasn't long before the bandmates found themselves walking backstage once more, the deafening cheers of the crowd slowly fading away behind them.

The girls all congratulated one another, a flurry of compliments and amazement, though it was clear that Akali had been the star of the show from how the crowd had reacted. Kai'sa seemed like a completely different person from the bundle of nerves they had comforted before the show, she was visibly standing taller and couldn't help but smile with pride at their performance. Akali suggested they all go out for a drink to celebrate, and Evelynn was immediate in her support of this idea. Ahri agreed but wanted to get changed first. She turned to look at Kai'sa, who was all bubbly with excitement. "_Kai, why don't you get changed too? It's rather hot in those clubs especially on a warm night like this, you'll cook in those things."_ She observed, looking at the girl's skin-tight trousers. Kai'sa mulled it over and nodded in agreement. "_Good thing I brought a change of clothes… just in case"_ Kai'sa replied, shooting a considerate smile at Ahri for the suggestion.

Akali rolled her eyes at Ahri, who seemed to never be able to do anything spontaneous without adequate prep. "_Ok fine, you two can get changed, but me and Eve aren't waiting around. We'll take the limo and send it back to come pick you up, should be back long before you two have finished changing as the clubs aren't far from here. We'll meet you there, make sure you call one of us when you arrive."_ Akali remarked, looping her arm around Eve's as the two made their way out of the back entrance, waving goodbye to the two as they entered the limousine. Ahri turned to face Kai'sa once more, grinning as she had finally got the girl alone for a few minutes. "_You really did do amazing Kai, watching you dance was almost hypnotic, the men must go crazy for you~"_ Ahri teased, causing Kai'sa to laugh and blush slightly. "_Yes well, I do get my fair share of creepy messages, as I'm sure you do too." _Ahri laughed too, batting her eyelashes at Kai'sa, a devious smirk upon her face.

"_Kai, would you mind coming into my dressing room and helping me out of this jumpsuit? I can't unzip it very well by myself"_ Ahri requested, standing up and taking Kai'sa by the hand, looking deeply into her eyes with her smirk still firmly on her face. "_Oh, yeah sure! It's no problem at all!"_ Kai'sa replied cheerily, being led by Ahri into her dressing room, shutting the door behind them. Ahri stood with her back to Kai'sa, the large mirror in front of them both allowing her to keep eye contact with her co-star. Kai'sa began to unzip Ahri's jumpsuit as she began to talk. "_So, I saw Evelynn coming out of your hotel room earlier"_ Ahri remarked, gazing at Kai'sa with a knowing smirk in the mirror as she watched Kai'sa freeze up with embarrassment. "_W-what?"_ Kai stuttered, doing her best innocent smile, which Ahri saw straight through. "_Oh hush, it's no bother, I won't tell our manager don't worry~"_ Ahri cooed, turning to face Kai'sa, her jumpsuit half unzipped at the back.

Kai'sa's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "_I… don't know what you mean, s-see she was just helping me with… um"_ Kai'sa explained timidly, shrinking under Ahri's confident gaze. "_Are you two a thing then?_" Ahri inquired, having always favoured a more 'direct' method of communication than her more mysterious and seduction-oriented demon co-star. Kai'sa shook her head rapidly. "_No, it was just… I didn't even think I was into girls we were just… experimenting!"_ Kai'sa announced, unable to hold eye contact with the kitsune. Kai'sa flinched as she felt Ahri's finger move under her chin. "_Experimenting? Sounds fun, was Eve any good?"_ Ahri pressed, forcing Kai'sa to look her in the eyes. Kai'sa's cheeks maintained their deep crimson hue as she nodded slowly, unsure of the point of this sudden interrogation. "_Well I've never been with anyone else so I… I wouldn't really know… why are you asking me this Ahri?"_ Kai'sa replied with visible confusion.

As soon as Kai'sa's words left her mouth, Ahri's lips were sealed around it. The Kitsune pounced on her, draping her arms around her neck as she eagerly kissed her co-star. Kai'sa remained rigid, her eyes wide from such sudden advances from someone she'd always considered to be a bit of a… well a prude. Ahri slipped her tongue into Kai'sa's mouth, grinning as she brushed her tongue against her bandmates. She retracted her tongue and broke the kiss, gripping either side of Kai'sa's face as she studied her reaction. Kai'sa stared at her, helpless and flustered, a strand of saliva connecting their lips. "_If Eve gets to have fun with you, I do too. Don't get me wrong, I love that woman to death, but there's no way that __**bitch**__ gets you all to herself."_ Ahri announced, licking her lips as she looked the woman up and down with a lustful glare. "_O-oh"_ Kai'sa responded timidly, feeling a growing excitement between her thighs. Evelynn was always so overtly sexual, that having advances made by her didn't feel _too_ out of the realms of possibility. But Ahri was always so calm and collected, behaved so much like a sister, that having her tongue suddenly exploring her mouth had completely caught her off guard.

Ahri beamed at the shy girl and went in for another passionate kiss. It took a few seconds for Kai'sa to reciprocate, although much less enthusiastically that Ahri was. After a few minutes Ahri had pulled her bandmate tightly against her, their breasts pushed firmly together as she explored her mouth. Ahri broke the kiss, taking Kai'sa by the hand and leading her two steps backwards so that she was stood in front of her chair. Ahri slowly and sensually removed her jumpsuit, revealing her decorative white bra and matching panties underneath. Kai'sa looked the now almost nude kitsune up and down, from her high heeled boots, up her thigh highs to her clearly damp panties. Kai'sa gulped. Ahri leaned forward, unzipping Kai'sa's skin-tight trousers slowly, batting her eyelashes at the overwhelmed woman she was de-robing. Ahri gasped and chuckled, seeing that Kai'sa was not wearing any panties. "_and here I thought you were the innocent type~"_ Ahri teased. Kai'sa waved an embarrassed hand in front of her face to hide her red-hot cheeks. "_The outline of my panties would show up through the trousers and… well I prefer it this way s-so…"_

Ahri giggled once more, pressing her lips to the flustered girl, silencing her with a kiss. Ahri pushed her fingers eagerly between Kai'sa's thighs, making her squeak into the kiss. She probed Kai'sa's entrance with her fingers, much like she had to herself earlier in the day and was delighted to find Kai'sa was very turned on. Ahri used two of her slender fingers, pushing them slowly up into Kai'sa, who shuddered and leaned into the kiss at the suddenness of it. Her fingers were longer than Eve's, longer than her own, and pushed deeper into her than anyone had done previously. She couldn't help but moan as Ahri wiggled her fingers around, never having been finger fucked while stood up before.

Ahri was not satisfied with this arrangement just yet however, and with her free hand she gripped Kai's wrist firmly. She pulled her wrist down against her flat stomach, and then moved her fingers down to Kai'sa's hand, pushing her hand down under the fabric of the kitsune's panties. Kai'sa at first didn't move her fingers, feeling Ahri's wetness on the back of her fingers, but as Ahri finger fucked her with more force than before, she relented. She rubbed her fingertips against Ahri's entrance, quickly becoming slick with her nectar. Ahri began grinding her hips against the girl's fingers, moving her lips down to Kai'sa's neck where she began her work of biting and sucking the girl's slender neck. Soon enough Kai's fingers slipped inside of Ahri, who gasped and moaned lustfully, fingering Kai'sa quicker in return.

By now the shock of the situation had worn off for the purple haired popstar, and she enjoyed the tight warm wetness of Ahri's pussy as her fingers ventured up deeper into her co-star. Kai'sa did not need to move her fingers more than that, as Ahri was practically fucking herself against the girl's fingers, grinding her hips down and against her hand. Ahri however was rapidly pushing and retracting her fingers from Kai'sa's sensitive entrance, her mess beginning to drip steadily down the inside of her thighs. Ahri was muffling her lust fuelled moans by biting down on Kai'sa's neck roughly, not so subtle about her desire to mark the girl. After almost half an hour, Ahri came messily on Kai'sa's hand whilst biting down hard on her neck, causing Kai'sa to climax simultaneously. Kai'sa shuddered as Ahri removed her fingers, greedily licking the nectar from them as she sat herself down in the chair behind her.

Kai'sa stood awkwardly as Ahri sat staring at her body. Ahri lifted her legs into the air, and slowly slid her panties up and off, before placing her feet back on the floor and spreading her legs. Kai'sa looked at her drenched pussy and bit her lip slightly. The kitsune held out her hand, smirking at Kai'sa who grabbed it diligently. Ahri pulled her down gently so that her co-star was on her knees between her legs. "_Did you do this with Eve, then? Eat her out, I mean?"_ Ahri teased, rubbing her own clit with her fingertip as she taunted the purple haired woman before her. "_N-no…"_ Kai'sa admitted, looking a little lost looking at Ahri's wet pink pussy. "_No?~"_ Ahri mused, excited to be her first. "_So, you just fingered her?"_ Ahri pressed, rubbing her clit quicker than before, eager to feel the girl's tongue upon her. Kai'sa nodded shyly, recalling earlier this morning where she had fingered Eve to completion whilst they had passionately kissed on her sofa. Ahri grinned, holding up a finger and motioning Kai'sa to come closer.

Kai'sa lowered her head slightly and held out her tongue, maintaining eye contact with Ahri as she pushed her tongue against her clit. Ahri moaned out and gripped Kai'sa's soft lavender hair, pulling the girl roughly against her. Kai took a few minutes to get the hang of what she was doing, emulating what she would normally do to herself with her fingers with her tongue. It thankfully seemed to work as Ahri was moaning louder and louder. Ahri lifted her legs and crossed them against Kai's back as she rocked her hips against her bandmates tongue. With each tender lick her legs tensed, her thighs pressing on either side of the pretty woman's face as she edged closer and closer to orgasm once more. Kai'sa slipped her tongue tentatively over Ahri's entrance, sampling her nectar. Her eyes widened as she swallowed her mess, the taste akin to honey. "_Fuck… you taste so good…"_ Kai'sa announced in surprise, before quickly plunging her tongue messily into Ahri. Ahri gripped her hair tighter and squeezed her head between her thighs as the sudden surge of tongue-fucking brought her right to the edge of her climax. Ahri would have mentioned that her love juices were an aphrodisiac, but she was quickly brought to a messy sticky orgasm from Kai'sa's tongue.

Kai'sa ate Ahri out for almost an hour, messily alternating between lapping at her clit and trying to push her tongue as deep into her tight warm pussy as she could. All the while she was steadily finger fucking herself between her legs, obsessed completely with Ahri's taste, bringing herself to orgasm several times as well as her bandmate. Eventually Ahri had to push Kai'sa off of her, quelling her lust with a messy passionate kiss. Kai'sa breathed heavily as she looked longingly into her bandmate's eyes. "_You're… hah… s-so fucking good Kai… you're going to b-break me"_ Ahri moaned, shivering and shaking, still coming down from her most recent orgasm. Kai'sa kissed her gently along her neck, allowing her time to come down fully. "_We need to do this again."_ Ahri insisted, to which Kai'sa nodded enthusiastically, already wanting to push her tongue inside the girl once more. "_We could keep going~"_ Kai insisted, but Ahri just giggled and kissed her forehead gently. "_Why don't you go get changed, we mustn't leave the other girls waiting, come on"_ Ahri insisted, and Kai'sa relented, getting up and walking slowly out of her dressing room.

Kai'sa smiled at Ahri, who shot her a wink before pulling her panties back on. The purple haired woman walked into her own dressing room, rummaging through her bag to find her dress that she'd packed as a spare. As she stood up and held the dress against herself, she looked into the mirror and saw the trail of love-bites all along her neck. "_**Ahri!**__"_ Kai'sa shouted, causing a raucous laugh from the kitsune next door.


End file.
